


An Adventure

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Let's go on just one adventure, then just a few more.





	An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, I know I've been posting like a madman lately, but it's 100% because I'm doing NaNoWriMo currently and keep procrastinating on my bigger work to work on smaller works, which is KILLIN ME!!! Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this!
> 
> Inspo song is Passenger Seat by Death Cab For Cutie 
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXmprWsK3LQ)

 

“Hey there sugar, let’s go on an adventure!” 

 

 Those were the words, the words that got his attention and never let him lose it. A playful smile and bright eyes looking up at him. A shorter man with eyes like honey and hair like gold linking arms with him, dragging him away to who knows where without ever getting a response. 

 

_  He might have been a witness, a janitor, a nothing, but Sam thought that he was a something and that was more than enough for him _

 

__ They went on an adventure, one of their own kind. An adventure at an almost empty diner at one in the morning. One that started with laughter and a shared ice cream sundae, complaints of brain freezes. One that started with a surprise photobooth and two copies of a photo reel, three pictures in one, both of them safely storing them in their pockets. One that ended with them running and whooping as they dove into a freezing pond, buck-ass naked. One that ended in them sharing soft kisses as their eyes drooped, Sam thinking of just how warm the man next to him was before he was completely out.

 

“I know I’m supposed to be dead, but you look like you could use an adventure.”

 

_ He may have been a trickster, may have killed people, but so had he. He may have been a trickster, but Sam remembered the taste of those lips and he couldn’t say no _

 

 They went on an adventure in the light of day, ending up on a beach somewhere, ending up underwater and passing each other oxygen. No matter how much they insisted that it was just that, they both knew that they just wanted the contact, just wanted each other. It started with neon orange swim trunks and exasperated sighs, excitement over seeing dolphins and fish. It ended in Sam getting walked to the motel room door, because he may have been with a trickster, but the trickster was still a gentleman. It ended with a smirk, a wink, and a snap of fingers when he asked for a name. 

 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to help you and I fucked up.”

 

_ He killed Dean he killed Dean he killed Dean he killed Dean but. But but but. He’d forgiven him for that long ago, hadn’t he? _

 

 “Ask me on an adventure.”

 

_ That was all he had to say for the relief and surprise to dawn on the trickster’s face, but the apology didn’t budge in the slightest, sincere and screaming of regret _

 

“It’s a bit warm, but it’s a nice night to go on an adventure, don’t you think?”

 

 And it was, it really was. It wasn’t too late, not too early, just perfect. Just the middle, just midnight. Just the middle. Somehow, somehow, they ended up on the top of an observatory, on top of the telescope of an observatory. How they didn’t fall to their deaths, Sam didn’t know, but his complaints were silenced by it all, by the beauty of it all. Whether he was talking about the sky or about the man next to him, the world may never know. Love, he thought. That’s what he felt, love. It should have made his stomach drop down, down, down, deep into the earth, but it was just the opposite. It started with shooting stars and planets, being taught which ones were which. It started with pretending that the reason they were so close was because it was cold, even if it was a warm summer night. It ended differently, much differently than ever before. 

 

 “What’s your name?”

 

 He knew there’d be no answer, just the snap of fingers and a sudden sense of loneliness.

 

“Loki. My name is Loki.”

 

 There was no surprise, no instant urge to kill, to purge the world of him. No fear that he’d be crushed, destroyed, torn limb from limb. There was just a hunter pulling an all too powerful god into an all too powerful kiss, crushing their lips together, finally knowing what name to whisper whenever they’d break for air, air he knew the other man likely didn’t need to survive. 

 

 It ended with him being held tightly under soft covers, reminiscent of times before, but safer. There was trust, for names were powerful. Names gave you control. Names were a thing Sam would never use against him, never never never. It ended with Sam finally being able to say those three words to someone he knew by name. It ended with him hearing those three words right back, whispered into his ear like a secret meant just for him, over and over until sleep swept him away far too soon. 

 

“I know I kinda lied, but how about we go on an adventure, sweets?”

 

_ It hadn’t been a lie, not exactly, he had still been who he’d said he was, he was just many people in one, and he shouldn’t pardon him for that, but he did, because how could he not? _

 

 They went to Italy, stopping time itself to rest, even going back in time to get a peek into the past, pretending that the world wasn’t falling apart around them. Pretending that their families didn’t see them as an abomination, a coward. Knowing that if nobody else did, they saw the best in each other. They loved each other, and while not a single other knew, they did. That was all that mattered, wasn’t it? 

 

 It started with them creeping through the vineyards and gorging themselves on grapes, Sam teasing about how those were the healthiest thing he’d ever seen Gabriel eat. It started with them drinking enough wine to kill at least four men, the angel making sure none of it affected his hunter. It started with them exploring the entire country, looking through every nook and cranny. It ended with them riding down the canals in a quaint little gondola, chattering on and on about the most trivial things, both of them having almost completely forgotten everything that was happening in the world around them. It ended with them having to restart time, no matter how badly they wanted to stay. It ended with them sitting on the curb outside a motel room, whispering about how if everything were to fall apart around them at that moment, at least they could say that Italy had been theirs, if only for a week. 

 

 They could say that they’d escaped the apocalypse for one week to have something good, that they’d gone to see something good with someone even better, someone they loved to the day they died, though they’d likely never say it out loud. They could say that Italy had welcomed them with open arms, and they knew that if or when they tumbled into the deepest darkness, they’d have something wonderful to think of in their last moments. 

 

 It ended with a spontaneous shooting star and a wish. It ended with an I Love You and a kiss that didn’t feel like a goodbye, a kiss that felt like a promise for next time and every time.

 

_  “Hey, Angel. Let’s go on one more adventure, why don’t we?” _

 

 That was the first time Sam had been the one to utter those words, the last time he’d have to utter those words. Sam carried him bridal-style across the threshold, wishing that he would be entering the building instead of leaving it behind. Gabriel lay quietly in his arms, fast asleep, deeply asleep, that’s what he told himself, ignoring the blood soaking through his sleeves. 

 

 It started with fratricide, a cruel blade coaxing out a beautiful light not meant to be released from its vessel. A knife to the heart, tearing a soul from a body. Not a single other would say it was so, but he knew that it was a soul, that his angel had a soul. It started with a mocking grin speaking falsified words of regret, not a trace of sorrow or apology in them. 

 

 It ended with Sam making a pyre, refusing to leave behind the body of his beloved. It ended with Sam checking Gabriel’s pockets, with no shortage of tears threatening to fall. It ended with Sam finding pictures, those first and only pictures they had together. Tears fell, no longer threatening, simply falling with no permission. He didn’t bother giving it, he let them roll down his cheeks. 

 

 No blood tainted the pictures. Not a single drop. Sam had lost his copy of this years ago, gone along with a jacket that had been torn straight off of his back. But Gabriel? Somehow, somehow, he’d kept it all this time, he’d thought of Sam all this time. He’d thought he was important since the very beginning, held onto him from the very beginning. 

 

 This adventure ended with Sam dropping one last kiss onto his angel’s forehead before he lit the pyre, a hunter’s funeral. Dean would be furious, everyone he knew would be, if only they knew that this angel of all angels was getting this privilege, but Sam didn’t care one single bit. Gabriel deserved it, deserved to go out with the certainty that no other would find the vessel, use his vessel, if that was at all possible. Sam would make sure it wouldn’t be. It ended with Sam’s heart going up in flames along with the body of the one he loved. 

 

 Their last adventure ended with a fire finally dying out as the sun rose, a broken hunter staring down at a photo in his hand before stuffing it in his pocket and walking away. It ended with the hunter thinking that maybe his world had ended a bit earlier than everyone else’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and lets me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
